


末日24时

by Naoji



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoji/pseuds/Naoji





	末日24时

20：17  
要怎么解释他们是怎么滚到床上的呢？似乎也不需要怎么解释。

そらる只是指着便利店购物袋，轻巧地提了一句，“那个，不用吗？”まふまふ红着耳朵点点头，そらる便笑着勾着恋人的同他亲吻。

そらる被まふまふ困在身下，那人正亲吻着そらる的腰侧，柔软的唇瓣抚过そらる白皙的皮肤，留下一道暧昧的水光和几点绯色。怕痒的そらる很没出息地笑出声并将自己缩成一团，引得まふまふ十分不满地鼓着嘴往他腰上咬了一口，“そらるさん气氛都被你毁了。”

“我也没办法啊。”そらる无奈地说，翻身将恋人压在身下跨坐在まふまふ的腰腹。

そらる的裤子不知道什么时候被まふまふ脱了丢到一边，まふまふ的上衣也不知道什么时候不见了踪影。そらる的手指划过恋人精瘦的胸膛，那人的肋骨触感分明而又真实，他的眼神瞟过まふまふ起了反应的地方，慢悠悠说了一句，“まふまふ，你太瘦了。该多吃一点。”

まふまふ咽了一口唾沫，双手不安分地抚上そらる的软臀，在那软乎乎的地方留下一点情色的痕迹。まふまふ的掌心贴着那人的软肉，用指腹磨着恋人腿根处的嫩肉，十分乖巧，“そらるさん，想要。”

“还不行。”そらる十分无情地拒绝，却低下身给了性急的恋人一个安抚似的亲吻。まふまふ的舌缠着そらる不肯放，不知是谁的津液顺着嘴角落在まふまふ的锁骨上。亲吻带来的令人害羞的声音在静谧的内室显得尤为清晰。そらる的膝盖有些不安地磨着まふまふ的胯骨。

まふまふ的手指来回抚过そらる隐秘的入口，轻柔地用指尖磨着一道道褶皱，却迟迟不敢进入，他含着恋人的唇，黏黏糊糊而又乖顺地求他，“そらるさん，そらるさん给我。”

そらる在接吻的缝隙只是不小心漏出了一点呻吟，那人的手指沾着润滑剂便毫不犹豫地探进了そらる的那处，温柔碾着狭窄甬道里柔软的肠壁。そらる在まふまふ唇上毫不留情地咬了一口，离开了恋人仍向他追来的唇，开口却是破碎的语句，“ま、ふまふ——”他将头埋在まふまふ肩膀，却方便了まふまふ含住そらる的耳垂来回舔弄，那人甚至坏心眼地咬着そらる的耳钉轻轻拉扯，惹得そらる不住地颤抖，就连那处的软肉都随着そらる的惊颤而紧缩了起来。まふまふ尤为过分地还在耳边劝诱そらる放松一些。

“まふまふ……别太过分了……”

闻言まふまふ轻笑着吻了一下そらる的耳垂，“抱歉，但是そらるさん太可爱了。”他的目光越过そらる白皙光洁的背部，停留在那吞吐着他三指的后方，“そらるさん，我能——”

そらる抱着まふまふ的脖颈，用唇堵上那人的唇，连同未说出口的后半句话。そらる舔舔自己的嘴唇，向恋人张开身体，“まふまふ进来……”

等到云消雨歇已是两小时以后，买来的某样东西却没怎么用。まふまふ声称可能是最后一次总想着要和そらる来一次真正的毫无阻隔的亲密接触。被磨得毫无办法的そらる只能答应了自己的男朋友。他们身上满是欢爱留下的痕迹，譬如某人有些泛红的眼角，股间未干的爱液和背脊上出的一层薄汗。他们汗津津的躯体就赤裸裸地抱在一起，两人昏昏欲睡却仍说着无关紧要的话。

“そらるさん，世界末日真的要来了吗？”

“如果是，你会害怕吗？”そらる阖着眼，问他。

まふまふ摇摇头，抱紧了自己的恋人，“不怕。要是今天不是世界末日，そらるさん会后悔吗？今天那个推特还有刚才……”

そらる在恋人微微撅起的嘴上吻了一下，笑着回答，“说什么傻话。傻瓜。”

似乎只要和你在一起，不管前方是什么样的命运或者结局，我都无所畏惧亦毫不后悔。


End file.
